The Four Elements of Narnia
by Tips24
Summary: Set 10 years after the coronation in the first book/movie. Peter is 27, Susan 25, Edmund 21 and Lucy 19. With a new danger arising in Narnia the Pevensie siblings are each gifted with an elemental power to help fight against a new threat, the White Witch's daughter. Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot!
1. Chapter 1 - A Warning and a Gift

Chapter One - A Warning and A Gift

In her rooms in the castle of Cair Paravel Lucy Pevensie tossed and turned in her sleep, murmuring to herself as she did so. With a sudden cry Lucy sat up her eyes wide open as she shouted the name "ASLAN!" and with the cry came a slight tremor of the earth that shook the castle, but not so much that it was noticed by the distressed girl who had just awoken from her dream.

Later that morning, Lucy rushed around her room, hastily getting dressed so that she would not miss the morning council with her siblings. Before she left the room she picked up her belt that held her precious dagger and healing cordial, which she would not go anywhere without. As she hurried along the corridors, her mind wondered back to her dream, she had to tell the others as soon as possible, something was coming, something dark and dangerous.

When she finally reached the council room, Lucy threw open the doors to see her other three siblings already there.

"Morning Lu", said Peter looking over to her, his sky blue eyes shining with laughter at something he, Susan and Edmund had just been discussing. Edmund, noticing Lucy's panicked look, frowned.

"Lucy? What's the matter?"

Peter and Susan, also noticing Lucy's serious demeanour stood up, worried.

Lucy took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them everything.

"I was standing in the orchard, here, at Cair Paravel" Lucy recounted to her siblings, whilst they listened intensely, "and suddenly, the sky went dark, a great shadow loomed over me and I felt cold right to my core." Lucy shuddered as she remembered the dream. "I felt trapped, there was nothing I could see to fight… But then Aslan was there and the sky lightened and the cold shadow backed away, as if it was scared of him."

"Aslan?!" exclaimed Edmund and went to say more but was stopped by Peter with a hard stare. Lucy nodded and then continued.

"Aslan turned to me and told me that a danger was coming and that… well…", she paused, scared of what she had to tell her siblings next, "that it would come in the form that was somehow related to the White Witch." A deadly silence went over the room, her sibling's faces a mix of emotions at the sound of the name of their old enemy. Surprisingly, it was Edmund who spoke first, his voice quiet but unwavering, "Did he say anything else Lu?"

Lucy looked at him gratefully for breaking the silence and nodded. "Yes. He told me that it would take a great amount of power to defeat the force but that we four would soon be granted gifts to help contribute to the fight."

"Gifts?" Susan questioned, her voice gentle as she clutched Peter's arm, "What kind of gifts?"

"Aslan didn't say, only that they would be powerful ones." Peter, who had been silent the longest finally spoke. "If this threat is so powerful, why isn't Aslan coming himself?" asked Peter. At this Lucy's face darkened.

"That's the thing, he said he couldn't. He said he was trying to subdue the evil force and the only thing he could do is send us these gifts." Lucy's voice wavered as she thought of Aslan not being able to help them, Edmund put his arm round her and she leaned into it gratefully.

"Well" said Peter, regaining his majestic composure that marked him as the High King, "If Aslan can't come, we're going to have to do this ourselves."

Lucy was sat on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, wiping away her tears. It was Susan who entered, she could tell how much the dream had shaken Lucy and had come to comfort her sister. As soon as she saw the tears on her sisters face Susan pulled her into a hug.

"It was horrible", Lucy whispered, "I felt so trapped and alone and even when Aslan came the shadow was still there, waiting, fighting back against him." The tone in Lucy's voice suddenly changed to one of anger, "We've got to help him Su, I hate to think of him battling evil alone!" As the anger in her voice grew a slight rumble was heard throughout the castle causing Susan to look up in alarm, Lucy, lost in her anger had not appeared to have noticed it. As Lucy's anger increased, so did the rumbling and the castle began to shake. This time Lucy noticed it and looked around bewildered.

"Susan!" she yelled, "What's happening?!" As Lucy's panic rose Susan's did as well, as books and ornaments began falling off shelves. Susan looked up and saw the chandelier was swinging wildly just above Lucy's head, as Susan noticed this she also noticed how close it looked to falling onto her sister. With a scream she reached out her hand, her eyes flashing with anger and determination and a bolt of fire flew across the room, making Lucy leap to one side to avoid it, just as the chandelier came crashing down in the space she had been standing in. As Lucy sat up, the shaking subsided. Susan was looking at her hands in shock, as Lucy surveyed the destroyed room.

"What in Aslan's name was that?" she demanded.

"I think," replied Susan, "that, was Aslan's gift."

Edmund was out riding with Phillip trying to clear his head after the events of the council room. He was still shaken from hearing the name of the woman who had used him against his siblings 10 years ago. It was part of his past that he was most ashamed of and had never truly forgiven himself for it. He noticed suddenly that Phillip was slowing down and pulled himself out of his worries. "What is it old friend?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me", panted the horse, "I'm just thirsty."

"I think we're in luck" Edmund commented, "I'm sure I can hear some running water close by." Sure enough, they soon came to a clearing with a babbling brook. Edmund dismounted and let Phillip have his drink, whilst his mind turned back to his worries. He stared into the water, a stern frown on his face. A minute later Phillip gave a whiny of alarm as the water he had been drinking began to drain from the spot he was standing in. He looked up to see a whirlwind of water rising up in front of Edmund. He whinnied, hoping to warn the King, but noticed that the water seemed to follow the direction of the young man's eyes.

"Your Majesty!" he yelled, finally catching Edmund's attention. The King broke out of his daze and the water came crashing down around them, leaving a bewildered look on Edmund's face, and both of them drenched in water.

The apple orchard in the grounds of Cair Paravel was one of Peter's favourite places. A quiet area he came when he needed to think. Currently his thoughts were troubled. He feared the future of the kingdom and the danger that Aslan had warned them of, but most of all he feared for his family. Hadn't he promised his mother all those years ago that he would look after them? As Peter continued thinking of this fear, a ball of stress grew inside him and around him the wind started to pick up. Gradually the air began to whip around the orchard, until it was so great that the apple trees themselves began to bend. Peter stood in the middle of it all staring at the event that was happening around him, he suddenly heard a creaking noise and noticed cracks forming in some of the weaker trees. His heart leapt, his favourite place was being destroyed, he had to stop it. Just as quickly as it had begun, the wind stopped, the air completely still. Before he had time to think about it he heard someone yell his name and turned to see his three siblings running towards him, with Edmund sopping wet and Lucy and Susan looking completely dishevelled. They stopped in front of him and all at once began to tell their stories, as Peter listened, he suddenly realised where the wind had come from, it had come from him. This, was Aslan's gift.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Villain and A Warrior

Chapter Two - A Villain and A Warrior

The four Pevensie siblings were gathered in the library, where they had been all day, trying to find any information on their new powers. Suddenly Ed stood up, "Listen to this!" he announced, "Throughout Narnia runs a deep magic which began as elemental magic, water, fire, earth and air. The deep magic is complex and hard to understand, the only person known to have used it is Aslan the day he was resurrected on the stone table." A silence fell over the room as the Pevensies realised the great power their gifts had.

"I've been thinking," Edmund continued after the pause, "Aslan knows how the use the deep magic and is truly powerful, so to be so powerful that he himself was trying to subdue it, someone else must have learnt how to use it." Peter frowned, "It seems we're up against an extremely powerful enemy. Aslan sent us these gifts for a reason, we must learn how to use them. Mr Tumnus!" he yelled. The faun entered the library moments later, "Yes Your Majesty?" he asked, smiling at Lucy as he entered. "It seems Aslan has gifted us with magic," Peter replied "And we must learn how to use it, can you help us?" Mr Tumnus looked shocked and shot a look Lucy's way for confirmation, at her nod he turned back to the High King. "I can't help you Your Majesty, but I know who can."

About an hour later, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy stood in an open field in the grounds of Cair Paravel, waiting for Mr Tumnus' arrival. A moment later he appeared, with four women dressed in floating cloaks that shimmered green in the sunlight. As they approached, the women curtseyed and Mr Tumnus bowed. "Your Majesties," he began "these are four of the most powerful dryads in the area and they have agreed to help you learn to control your powers." The four kings and queens smiled gratefully at the dryads who bowed their heads in respect. Edmund addressed the four women, "Thank you ladies, for agreeing to this". Lucy clapped her hands together in excitement, "Right!" she cried, "Let's begin!"

The four siblings trained until the sun had set and they were too exhausted to do any more training. "Well done Your Majesties", Helena, one of the dryads said, "you have done well in learning to control your powers, we will see you tomorrow to continue your lessons." The four siblings only nodded in reply. Edmund was once again drenched in water, Peter looked like he'd walked through a tornado (which he had), Susan's dress was covered in black patches due to the multiple times she had set herself on fire and Lucy was covered in dirt. They trudged back to castle, tired, but happy and proud of the progress that they had made.

In the White Witch's castle, in a throne that once belonged to her mother, who was long since dead, Lena sat, staring with pride at the lion in front of her that she had kept in a forced slumber. She had achieved something her mother never could. Her mother had never understood the great magic that ran throughout Narnia. Lena was only 10 when her mother had been killed in battle. She had not witnessed this, but had been kept in her mother's castle with the protection of a single wolf, Aaron, who now sat contentedly at her feet. As soon as she was old enough, Aaron had taken her to her mother's library and Lena had devoted her life to learning of the deep magic so that she could avenge her mother's death. Now that she had succeeded in understanding it and capturing the lion, she could move to the next stages of her plan. "LORAN!" She yelled and moments later a red dwarf entered the room, head bowed, answering with "Yes my queen". Lena had bright white hair, that went to just past her shoulders and had a light layer of ice scattered throughout it and skin as pale as her mother's. Her fair looks contrasted her jet-black attire. She was dressed in a long, sleeveless black gown, which was also decorated with ice crystals. Despite wanting to avenge her mother's death she also wanted to show that she was not her mother. Her attire gave off a dangerous air and Lena loved it. She gave a wicked grin. The red dwarfs had been a key ally to her mother in the war and she loved how terrified they were of her. It reminded her of her power. "How goes the search to expand our forces?"

"Very well my Queen," the dwarf gushed, determined to please Lena, for fear of death. "The Calormen to the South have given us access to all their armed forces, as have the Telmarines, as long as we provide them with access to a portal so that they may return home after the battle is done."

"Well that can easily be done" smirked Lena fingering her wand. It was made of silver and would only work for her. It could transform into a sword or a bow that would never miss its target. She could also transform others, as well as herself into any form of her choosing. But what she loved most about this wand, was how much more powerful it was than her mother's pathetic excuse for one, that had been destroyed by a boy, barely older than herself at the time. Lena looked up to notice that the dwarf was still in the room, throwing terrified glances towards the lion. "Well?" She snapped, "will that be all?"

"Yes your highness that is all."

"Then get out of my sight before I set Aaron on you." The wolf in question licked his lips.

"I could do with a snack," he hissed, his teeth glinting. The dwarf gave a terrified whimper and scurried out of the room, leaving a cackling Lena, and a slightly disappointed Aaron.

Far across the other side Narnia, in Cair Paravel, in the middle of the night, Lucy was creeping out of her room. She was not dressed in her normal pajamas but in a form of light battle training armor. She was wearing a light dress with slits at the sides to allow room for physical combat, leggings underneath and a breastplate over her torso, with her dagger and cordial strapped to her waist. She moved silently through the dark corridors, clearly familiar with the path she was taking. As she entered the indoor training area, she tensed feeling someone behind her. As her unknown follower leaped at her in an attempt to tackle her, she spun around to face them throwing them over her head and onto the floor, straddling them with her dagger to their neck, which she had expertly grabbed in seconds. Beneath her was a boy of her age with black hair, mischievous blue eyes and a very impressive jaw line. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before both breaking into large grins. "Nice moves Your Majesty" smirked the boy who had not been an intruder, but the son of the Captain of the Cair Paravel forces, Jay, Lucy's best friend. Lucy grinned back, "I had a good teacher" she replied whilst helping him up. She crossed the room to a small concealed cupboard, that only she and Jay knew was there and withdrew two short swords and a sheath that allowed her to strap them to her back. Ever since the coronation, Lucy had been begging her siblings to teach her how to fight, but they refused, claiming she was too young. This had gone on for a couple of years until eventually she had stopped asking. Her siblings assumed she had just lost interest, but had what had actually happened was she had befriended the son of the new captain who, at night, helped her to train secretly. They had started out with a number of weapons, swords, staffs and even bow and arrows, which Lucy definitely had a knack for, but the weapon that she truly excelled at using was the short sword. She was never more deadly with a short sword in each hand and a number of daggers hidden all over her body. In her many years of training with Jay, Lucy had become a force to be reckoned with and Jay was sure she could beat either of her brothers in battle, due to her agility and speed, as well as her brilliant swordsmanship. However, even at 19, Lucy's training remained a secret from her family.

Jay and Lucy immediately began sparring. Jay favored the use of a sword and shield, much like Lucy's brothers. The clanging of swords and the panting of effort from Jay and Lucy echoed throughout the training room. "So..." Jay panted between strikes, "you haven't been at training recent- ow!" He yelled as he was cut off by Lucy nicking his thigh with one of her short swords. "Hey!"

Lucy's eyes sparkled with laughter, "You weren't focusing".

"Fine" Jay retorted and spun his sword round, but was blocked by a cross made by Lucy's short swords, "That's how you want to play it." The two grinned and the clanging of swords continued until, finally, Jay was caught off guard by a kick to the chest from Lucy's foot and found himself on his back, looking up into the eyes of the beautiful and fierce queen who had one foot on his chest and a sword to his neck and was clearly holding back laughter. She removed her foot and sword and offered him a hand in order to help him up, he took it, but instead pulled her down next to him, grabbing the dagger he knew she had concealed in her boot as he did so and straddling her with his hand and the dagger to her neck. "You got cocky in you absence" he grinned. She rolled her eyes in response and pushed him off her body. They lay next to each other in silence, staring up at the ceiling, catching their breath. Once their breathing had steadied Jay sat up and turned to look at Lucy, "So, are you going to tell me where you've been?" he questioned. Lucy sat up next to him with a look of seriousness on her face that was uncommonly seen in the cheerful Queen. "Well… something happened…" she replied cautiously. "Yes?" spoke Jay, puzzled at Lucy's serious demeanor. "It's probably better if I just showed you" she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the training room. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Lucy led them out of the castle and into the grounds, to the open field where she had been training. Here she paused and turned to look at Jay. "Don't panic ok?" With this she turned to the field and stretched out her hands, a look of intense concentration on her face. For a moment, nothing happened. "Lucy wha-." Jay was cut off as the ground all around him began to shake, a look of bewilderment appeared on Jay's face. Lucy let the shaking stop and explored some of the other tactics she had been learning, controlling the aspects of the earth. She called the rocks to her and made them roll around her and Jay in a circle, then called the roots of the trees, those uninhabited by dryads of course, to lift Jay up into the air and throw him back down where he was caught again by the roots that Lucy forced to gently place him on the ground. Shyly, Lucy looked at Jay, half scared of how he would react. "That… was brilliant!" he yelled swinging Lucy round in hug. She relaxed and laughed with him as she spun, "Jay! Put me down I'm dizzy!" she giggled. Jay immediately stopped and for a moment they stood there, with Jay's arms around Lucy's waist staring at each other. Lucy blushed and Jay seemed to awake from a daze and hurriedly dropped his hands to his sides. "That was amazing," he continued, "but how?" Lucy frowned and proceeded to explain everything.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lucy has always been one of my favorite characters and I always loved the idea of her being a total badass and being able to fight like the rest of her siblings. Let me know what you think! x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets and Lies

Chapter Three - Secrets and Lies

The four Pevensie siblings sat on their thrones in front of a crowd of Narnians. The rulers did not like to keep things from their subjects and wanted them to be prepared for the worst. Peter held up his hand and the room settled into silence as the High King stood from his throne. "We have called you here today to reveal some troubling news... A new threat has awoken within Narnia." As Peter expected the room erupted into shouts and cries of terror and confusion. He turned to his siblings and the rest of them stood with him. "Please we know you're confused!" Edmund said, straining to be heard amongst the crowd,

"Just please listen!" yelled Susan. Lucy took a deep breath,

"PLEASE!" she yelled with all of her might, allowing her voice to echo around the hall as it shook from the force of her cry. Her siblings shot her looks of warning but she ignored them and turned to the stunned crowd. "Last week Aslan came to me in a dream, he told me of the danger that was coming and that he was unable to come and help us. We believe that whatever this danger is, it has harnessed the power of the old magic, meaning Aslan is also trying to battle it. Whilst Aslan is physically unable to help us, he has sent his own magic to aid us in our battle." Here Lucy paused before continuing, slightly nervous at what the crowd's next reaction would be. "Aslan has gifted each of us with elemental powers to help us win this war." The room was deadly silent, the Pevensie's subjects shocked at the amount of information they had just received. Then the shouting started up again, cries of fear and confusion echoed around the room. Peter looked to his siblings, who shared nods and then closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the air in the room became cold, wind began to rush around the Narnians, who's shouts turned to gasps as they witnessed their High King being lifted off the ground with the air he controlled. When he had everyone's attention, Peter placed himself back on the ground. "As you can see I have been gifted with the element of air." Peter addressed his subjects, "If you give us a chance, my siblings will now give a short demonstration of their elements as well." No one spoke. Edmund stepped forward and thrust his hand towards the table of drinks in the corner, the liquids rose into the air, giving a quick aerial display before placing them carefully back in their containers. Susan was next and she summoned a ball of fire from her palm and made it fly around the room, which brought some screams from the onlookers. Finally Lucy stepped forward, they had agreed previously that an Earthquake inside might be a bit much so instead she called on the trees around the room to grow through the windows and create an intricate pattern above the audience's head. Once all the demonstrations were done Peter spoke up again. "The level of power we now wield indicates the severity of the situation. This is because the threat we are facing… is somehow linked to the White Witch." And with that, the room exploded with voices.

Some hours later Peter sat alone in his study going over what had been an extremely long period of answering questions he didn't know the answers to as best he could. The thing that terrified him most was that he did not know who was behind the threat; the only hint he'd been given was that they were somehow linked to the White Witch and somehow had figured out how to access the deep magic. Neither of these facts were particularly helpful and both were very worrying. What was even more worrying was the news his scouting parties had brought back. He had sent them all across Narnia to seek out allies to help their cause. Whilst gathering help along the way, they had also discovered movement from the Calormen and there had even been suspected sightings of Telmarines. Telmarines? In Narnia? Peter had also sent a scouting party to the White Witch's castle that had yet to return. He gave a long, weary sigh, this war, whoever their foe was, was not going to be an easy one to win. Especially without Aslan. There was a knock at the study door and Lucy peered round the door, "You wanted to see me?" she asked. Peter smiled, "Hey Lu, come in." Lucy came in closing the door behind her, frowning.

"You look exhausted, are you alright?" she questioned, concerned for her older brother.

"Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix," Peter replied, giving her a weary smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something." he continued, "These gifts that Aslan has given us, they are gifts to be used in battle and I worry that, despite the clear power of your gift, that you are unprepared for battle in terms of combat and I understand that this is something that you used to want and perhaps I should have given you and…" he stopped when he saw Lucy sit up, her eyes shining.

"Are you giving me the opportunity to train?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," Peter sighed, "as much as I don't want to see my baby sister in battle I fear it will take all four of us on the field of war. Edmund will be training you, if you go to the armory someone there will help you pick out a weapon and suitable armor. Edmund will meet you outside in 15 minutes." Lucy jumped up, hugged her brother and was out the door in seconds, a plan already forming in her mind.

Lucy met Edmund on the training field 15 minutes later wearing her usual training clothes and with her two short swords in her hands. Peter and Susan were there as well to help as each sibling had a different area of expertise when it came to battle. Jay, having been told by Lucy what was happening was also hanging around the field. This was not an unusual sight for her siblings to see as Lucy had never hidden her friendship with Jay, only their training. Edmund frowned when he saw Lucy approaching. "Lu where did you find the training clothes?" he questioned. Lucy grinned, eyes shining.

"Oh just something I found lying around" she replied casually. "Shall we get to it then?"

"Are you sure those are the weapons you want to go with?" Edmund replied, still with a frown upon his face. Lucy rolled her eyes, an art that, as a younger sibling she had long since perfected.

"They just… spoke to me I guess" she shot back, "Come on let's get on with it!" she demanded eager to put her plan into motion. Edmund shrugged, "Ok I thought we'd start with basic sword on sword sparring just to see where your strengths and weaknesses lie." Lucy nodded, putting on a slightly exaggerated serious face and stepped up to face her brother. For a few minutes they went over basic sword techniques and her siblings were surprised by how quickly Lucy took it up. After a while Lucy looked up at Edmund and said "Could we try proper sparring now that I've learnt the basics?" Edmund nodded and went to grab his shield,

"Don't hold back!" Lucy grinned at him. Edmund merely snorted in response

"Lu, if I didn't hold back you'd be down in seconds." Jay smiled to himself in the corner, Edmund had no idea what was waiting for him, the youngest Pevensie, whilst small, was extremely powerful.

Edmund made the first move and was immediately blocked by Lucy who, after a seconds pause whirled in a circle and was suddenly using all her force to attack Edmund from every angle with her two swords. Edmund was completely stunned by the advanced techniques, speed and agility that were being performed by his younger sister and it was all he could do to block her constant attacks. At the side of the field Peter and Susan stood there dumbfounded. Jay was still smiling. Once Edmund had got over his shock, the proper fight began. He started to push Lucy back but she was too fast for him, whirling away, her two swords flashing through the air in deadly arcs. Finally, after both siblings put up good defenses, with a wild cry Lucy kicked Edmund's shield off his arm and had a sword positioned against his neck and chest. The two stood there for a moment panting after their intense match, Lucy unsure on how her siblings would react. After a second Edmund grinned, "Good match" he retorted. Lucy returned his smile and removed her swords. She turned to see her other two siblings striding across the training field, Susan's face was unreadable but it was clear as day that Peter was not happy. "What in Aslan's name was that?!" he demanded as soon as he reached them. "That", Lucy replied, staring at him calmly "was me learning to defend myself when my sibling's deemed that I was too young. Ever since I stopped asking you to teach me I've been doing my own training…" here she paused, "…with Jay." Silence fell across the field and the air became dangerously still as Peter rounded on Jay. "You," he growled "you've been training her?"

"Yes" Jay replied unblinkingly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" burst out Peter, "Swords are not playthings for children, you could have hurt her, she could have injured herself! Did you think about that?!"

"Peter stop it!" yelled Lucy "Jay didn't make me train I asked him to train me since none of you were willing! I know you thought I was too young but Father Christmas gave me a dagger when I was 9 years old, to be used as a tool and you didn't let me. I wanted, no, I needed to learn how to defend myself and I'm good at it too! I won against Edmund! I can take care of myself!"

"She has a point Peter" Susan said softly, "we should have let her train sooner."

"She was just a child…" Peter replied, shocked by Lucy's outburst.

"As were we when we fought against the White Witch." Susan replied, her voice gentle and calm. Peter frowned, "I need to think" he said, and stormed off back towards Cair Paravel, a strong breeze gusting around him leaving a dejected Lucy watching him walk away.

Lena sat in her throne in her icy castle in a particularly bad mood. She hadn't been sleeping well, she had been having dreams. Dreams about a child, barely older than she was when her mother died. Her mother was also in these dreams committing actions Lena knew all too well. Every time her mother slapped the boy Lena could feel her own face stinging. She leaned back in the throne, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a shift in her magic, something was off. Her eyes flew open to see the lion awake and standing before her. Before Lena could react Aslan spoke,

"Greetings Lena," his voice calm as if he was addressing an old friend. Lena winced as the sound of the lion's voice washed over her. She hated how it made her feel, as if something inside of her was begging to get out.

"You," she snarled, clutching her wand, "how did you escape my spell?"

"You are a powerful being Lena but your mother was not of this land, the magic you are using, whilst powerful, will attempt to resist you. The more you use it, the weaker you will become." Lena gave a short, sharp laugh. "Ha! You, Aslan, are full of lies, you may be able to escape my sleeping spell but you will not escape the castle, I have placed magical boundaries throughout the surroundings." Aslan said nothing. He knew that with some effort he would be able to break those boundaries but he did not attempt it. He had also stayed under the sleeping spell for so long for a reason. It made it easier to send aid to the Kings and Queens when he wasn't fighting the spells Lena had cast on him. However, more than this, Aslan stayed because Lena was not her mother and he believed that she had the opportunity to become better than her, so he had sent her dreams. However, he could only do so much. A battle would be inevitable but it was up to the Pevensies to win it the right way, not just with force. Lena growled with frustration at the lion's silence and summoned all of her power, channelling it into her wand. A surge of electricity spun towards Aslan and he allowed himself to be put back into a slumber. Lena, who had stood up to complete this intense magic gasped, dropped her wand and fell to her hands and knees, shaking at the amount of strength the magic had taken from her. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the bushy tail of a fox disappearing out of the castle. "Aaron!" she yelled shakily. The wolf was immediately by her side. "We have an intruder, a Narnian fox, possibly with others, we cannot let it leave." The wolf nodded immediately and was off, howling to the rest of his pack to organise a hunt. Lena was left in the throne room, clutching her wand and eying the great lion sleeping at her feet with anger and fear.


	4. Chapter 4 - Acceptance

Chapter Four - Acceptance

Peter had tried to clear his mind but had not yet had much luck. He found himself once again in the apple orchard trying to calm himself down, his efforts clearly ineffective due to the force of the wind whipping around him.

"Peter." Susan's gentle voice somehow carried through the wind and he turned to find her behind him. "You need to calm down and you need to have more faith in Lucy." At that, for the second time that day, Peter snapped. "SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND SHE IS PUTTING HER LIFE IN DANGER! SHE COULD GET HERSELF KILLED SHE'S JUST A CHILD… SHE'S MY RESPONSIBILITY!" during his rant he had turned his back on Susan, he spun round expecting to see her disapproving look she used whenever she went into her mothering mode. Instead what he was greeted with was eyes flashing and fire growing from Susan's palms. The queen, whilst gentle was also fierce when she wanted to be. Peter, slightly taken aback by his sister's violent look stopped mid-rant. Susan took the opportunity to begin her own. "A – Lucy is far from little and has been taught by one of the best fighters in the kingdom!" Susan threw a fireball at Peter, which he just managed to deflect with a gust of air, when it looked like he was going to interrupt her. "B – You know how much she's been through, how much we've all been through these past 10 years and Lucy is the bravest of us all. C – She is 19, an ADULT and can be responsible for her own choices. Finally, she isn't a little girl anymore and you need to stop treating her like one, she is amazing and valiant and doesn't deserve to be shunned by her over-protective older brother for wanting to learn to protect herself!" With each point she made Susan had taken a step towards her brother, a fireball thrown with each one. Peter was shocked. He had never seen his sister so angry and it started to make him re-evaluate his point of view. He thought about he would have felt in Lucy's shoes, the only one of four that didn't know how to fight. Suddenly the gale around them stopped and with that the fire in Susan's hands diminished. "I know you love her" she said quietly, "but you've got to understand her reasons," and with that his wise sister turned on her heels and left the orchard.

As Susan left the orchard a wave of stress came over her and she looked down at her hands to see sparks of fire dancing across her palms. When she was out of Peter's sight, she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't one to give in to large displays of emotion and it was a sign of how furious she was that she had actually fought with Peter. However, she wasn't just cross with him, she was cross with herself as well. Lucy shouldn't have had to train in secret, she should have spoken up when Peter refused to let her learn to fight. When they had first come to Narnia, Susan had fallen into the roll of mother to her siblings, even Peter. She kept a clear head and tried to protect them from danger. It was that mothering personality that had caused her to agree with Peter that Lucy should not train. She couldn't bear to see her little sister hurt. She frowned to herself. What a hypocrite she was. Ever since she had entered Narnia she had been on the battlefield with her bow and arrow putting her life in danger alongside Peter and Edmund. To Lucy it must have seemed that she was the odd one out. And what if Susan had died on the field. Then her siblings would have no mothering voice to take care of them. She had the sudden realisation that her fight with Peter had not just been about the way he treated Lucy, but the way she had treated her sister as well. Her younger sister was no longer a child. Susan had had to grow up fast when they arrived in Narnia and she hadn't wanted the same for her sister. It turned out that her sister had to teach herself how to grow up instead. Susan sighed, ashamed of her actions. She conjured a fireball and stared at the dancing flames in her hand for a few seconds as she thought. She then curled her hand up into a fist, extinguishing the fireball, she had an apology to make.

Peter was sat on the training field cross-legged with the dryad Helena in front of him. Helena could control the air and so took the lead in Peter's training. Peter was still conflicted over Lucy's actions and his fight with Susan and had decided to train to take his mind off it. He was currently focusing on how to control his power with more ease as sometimes it resisted him, which wouldn't be great in battle when he would need to call on it in a split second. "Close your eyes" Helena commanded, "and think back to the moment you discovered your power. What did you feel?" Peter cast back his thoughts to the events of the apple orchard and what his mind had been focusing on. Fear. The fear that he could not protect his family. '"Now", Helena continued, "keep hold of that emotion, but don't let it overcome you. Harness is, use it to your advantage." Peter's thoughts turned to Lucy. She had always been strong but this new show of strength brought Peter more fear than he had ever felt. She had learnt to protect herself but at what cost? Her thirst for battle put her in more danger he would ever want to experience. The air around him picked up and became stronger as Peter started to panic. "Careful my King", Helena warned, wary of the increasing strength of the wind, "do not let the emotion overcome you, do not let it control you." Gradually the wind became less aggressive and Peter found himself being able to control it at a moment's thought once he realised that, instead of letting fear drive his actions, he must accept it before he could overcome it. Helena smiled "You are a fast learner Your Majesty." Peter smiled back at her, "I am grateful to you for the help you have given me in controlling my gift. I only hope it is enough to defeat our unknown foe on the battlefield." Helena looked at him, a wise look on her face,

"Battles are won with more than just strength and power my King." She stood, curtseyed and disappeared into the woods to leave Peter, once again sitting on his own, his thoughts wondering back to Lucy.

The queen in question was currently lying on her bed, fiddling with the dagger Father Christmas gave her. Her mind was troubled. On the one hand, it was a relief to finally reveal her secret to her family, she hated telling lies. On the other, Peter had clearly not taken the news well. The look of betrayal on her older brother's face had upset her. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, sitting up, hoping it was Peter. When Jay poked his head around the door her hopeful look dropped, but she was still happy to see her best friend. Jay could tell immediately Lucy was feeling down and he was determined to change that. Lucy was constantly happy and hated seeing others sad or unhappy. Jay loved that about her and hated it when she was not her usual bubbly self. He sat down on the bed and drew his friend into a hug. Lucy burrowed into him and let loose all her worries, "The way Peter looked at my Jay! He'll never trust me again! Maybe we shouldn't have kept the training a secret so long but I had to do it Jay. I had to know how to protect myself. And what if he punishes you for it! I can't let that happen! It's not your fault it's mine it's-" She was cut off as Jay pulled her out of the hug, placed his hands on her arms and looked her dead in the eye. "Lucy Pevensie, you are the valiant queen and Peter needs to learn to see that. Do not blame yourself for this. You had every right to learn how to fight and I only followed my Queen's orders. If Peter can't see how amazing, fierce and talented you are then he doesn't deserve to have you as his sister." Lucy was shocked at Jay's outburst and stared at his face that was deadly serious. She pulled him into another fierce hug. It was from this hug that they sprang when another knock came at the door. Both, for reasons they couldn't explain, had guilty looks on their faces. "Come in!" Lucy called, coming to her senses after a brief moments pause. To her surprise it was Peter's head that came round the door. He frowned slightly when he saw Jay but he said nothing, he'd done enough damage for one day. "Lucy, may I speak to you alone?" Peter asked, unsure if his sister would agree. She and Jay shared a look, she nodded to him and he got up and left the room. Peter walked up to Lucy and sat on the bed beside her. They stared at each other for a moment until both blurted out at the same time, "I'm sorry!" then looked at each other with identical looks of surprise. "Me first." Peter said. He hated seeing his sister upset and he knew that his words earlier had hurt her. He took a deep breath. "Lu, I'm so sorry. I should have treated you like an adult earlier and… I should have let you train all those years ago. It was stupid and selfish of me not to. I thought if I didn't let you train I could protect you but I now see that you are incredibly capable of protecting yourself. You are amazingly skilled and talented but most of all you are valiant and you should always embrace that no matter what your stupid over-protective older brother might tell you." There was a moment's silence as Lucy took in Peter's speech before her face lit up in a huge smile and Peter let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Peter, you had every right to be angry I should have told you sooner, but I'm so glad you know now. It means I can finally have a chance to defeat you on the training field." She said with a wicked grin. Peter returned the smile, "You may be good Lu, but you're dealing with the master here." Lucy arched an eyebrow in response, "We'll have to test that theory then won't we." she replied. Both siblings fell into laughter and hugged each other warmly, glad to see the other happy again. "Come on," said Peter, "we may be facing imminent danger, but it has been ten years since our coronation and we've got a ball to plan."


	5. Chapter 5 - Worries and Revelations

Chapter Five - Worries and Revelations

 _Lena was extremely uncomfortable. She was crouched in a ball on the floor of her mother's sledge except she wasn't herself. She was in somebody else's body and had no recollection of the events taking place around her. She was freezing cold, only wearing a light jumper for warmth. She was also experiencing the overpowering emotion of fear and guilt. Her mother's sledge was running at full speed and she knew that they were hunting someone. Someone she loved. That was the other odd thing. She couldn't think of anyone in her life that would make her feel as much emotion as she did at that moment. She felt exposed, terrified of what they were running towards and of her mother who was towering above her. Each time she glanced up at the deadly ice queen another wave of fear washed over her. She knew the look of determination that was worn on her mother's face. It meant that she would do anything and go through anyone to get what she wanted. It was at these times that her mother was at her most violent. Sure enough the White Witch looked down at her curled up body, her upper lip curled up in disgust at the child below her. She raised her foot and kicked at Lena's abdomen with full force. With the jolt of the kick the scene changed around her and she was no longer in a stranger's body. She was in her bedroom in her mother's castle, the White Witch leaning over her, the same expression on her face yet this time she spoke, "You are pathetic, you cower from me like a whimpering mule. You are no daughter of mine." With that she turned her back on Lena, marched out the room slamming the door behind her leaving the room in pitch-black darkness._

Lena awoke with a start drenched in sweat, gasping for air and extremely confused. Aaron, who had been asleep at her feet but who woke with her, curled up to her side recognising her signs of distress. Lena frowned. Her dream playing on her mind. The boy's body she had been in was the same boy who she had seen being hit by her mother in previous dreams. She had no idea who the child was but he was clearly familiar with her mother's abuse. She sighed, frustrated. The dream had made her feel weak and she hated feeling weak. It reminded her of how useless she was as a child, how she could never overpower her mother. Well, no more. Soon the whole of Narnia would be in her control. Something her mother had never managed to achieve. With that thought, a wicked grin returned to her face.

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated from top to toe. The decorations were also themed to each sibling's new power. Boulders surrounded with moss and beautiful flowers lined the walls of the room. At one side of the hall the wall had been turned into a waterfall, at the other a large fire was warming the room, keeping out the chill of winter and hanging from the ceiling were delicate clouds that somehow seemed to move when you looked at them, despite there being no wind around. Guests from all over Narnia had been arriving all day. Peter observed them entering the castle from his window. He had been worried that no one would show up to the ball, what with the fear running around the country of a possible war. There was a knock at his door and Edmund stuck his head round. The two brothers were wearing identical blue robes with the Narnian crest on the front except Peter's robes were a much lighter blue than Edmund's. "Pete?" he questioned seeing his brother's furrowed brow, "you ready?" Peter sighed. "I'm just not sure if we're doing the right thing. Having this ball when so much is going on right now." he replied, his voice heavy with stress. Edmund walked into the room and clapped his brother on the shoulders. "Are you kidding?" he asked, "this is exactly what Narnia needs right now. It's exactly what _we_ need right now. With everything that's going on, everyone just needs to forget about it for a few hours and enjoy themselves. We can worry about the future tomorrow." Peter looked over to his brother and they shared a grin. "Let's get to it then," he replied. They walked out of the room and met with Lucy and Susan at the entrance to the Great Hall. Lucy was dressed in a long sleeved deep green dress with small white flowers embroidered around the edges. Susan's dress was sleeveless and a brilliant shade of red with flecks of gold shining throughout the fabric. "You two look stunning", Peter smiled at them. The two queens smiled back. "Shall we?" Edmund questioned, holding out his arm for Susan to take. Peter did the same with Lucy. A fanfare was heard behind the doors and together the four siblings stepped into the Great Hall to loud cheers and applause from their adoring subjects. Each king and queen took their place in front of their throne and no one could miss the enormous grin the four shared. Although Lucy was still grinning, her eyes were darting amongst the crowd. They lit up as soon as she saw Jay, standing towards the back, but still clapping and cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd, his eyes fixed on Lucy. Peter stepped forward, holding his hand out to silence the crowd. "My siblings and I would like to thanks you for the faith and trust you have put in us these past 10 years as your rulers. We know that it is a nerve racking time for our country at the moment, but we would like you to take this time tonight to forget about whatever worries you might be having and enjoy yourselves. Let the ball begin!" with his final words a cheer went up, the band began to play and couples took to the dance floor.

Lucy had been hoping to spend some time with her best friend that evening but had immediately been whisked away by foreign royals and visiting diplomats. Not that she minded, within a few hours she had danced with so many people her feet hurt. She was currently dancing with a faun, a friend of Mr Tumnus, who, although extremely nice, was not the best dancer and kept stepping on her already hurting feet. She was in the middle of thinking up an excuse to end the dance when a voice beside her spoke up, "May I cut in?", the faun nodded, bowed to Lucy and was replaced by Jay. Lucy gave a relieved smile, "Thanks for the save"

"Anytime." As Lucy stared into the eyes of her best friend she felt her heart start to thump harder and her cheeks turning red. Flustered she shook it off quickly. Jay frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lucy replied hurriedly, "my feet are just killing me that's all."

"Well," said Jay, with a grin, "I know just how to solve that problem." Before Lucy could protest he had grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air, twirling her round the room. Lucy's laughter filled the ballroom and everyone smiled at the couple, except Peter who, whilst he had forgiven Lucy, had yet to forgive Jay and was glaring but stopped when Susan lightly smacked his arm.

"Jay put me down!" Lucy demanded, smothering her laughter. Jay placed her back on the floor. "I thought you could use a break from the floor." he commented casually. Lucy gave a short burst of laughter, "My hero."

Susan, Peter and Edmund stood together, casually chatting with guests and watching their younger sister dancing around the floor, Susan with a small smile, Edmund with protective eyes and Peter with a frown. "Helena!" Susan called out as the dryad drifted past them. "Ask Peter for a dance will you? He needs someone to help him take his mind off everything, I feel like you could help in that area." Helena smiled graciously and curtseyed. "Of course Your Majesty." Edmund watched with a smirk as Peter and Helena took to the floor. "Playing Cupid Su?" he asked. Susan rolled her eyes at him "No." she replied curtly, "I just think that Peter needs to relax and not think about the state of our country right now." She looked at Edmund with concerned eyes. "How are you doing with… everything?" Edmund sighed

"Honestly? I don't know. Just the fact that this threat is to do with the White Witch and we don't even know what it is… It brings everything back. Stuff I've tried to bury in my past."

"I know you never told us everything that happened in that castle Ed." Susan said gently watching the pain her brother was desperately trying to hide on his face. Edmund opened his mouth to protest but Susan spoke before he could "And that's ok." she said reassuringly, "No one blames you for what happened. It was a long time ago and you need to stop blaming yourself." Edmund gave his sister a sad smile, "Thanks Su, but I'm ok I promise." Susan looked at him for a second and pulled him into a strong hug. Nothing else was said between the two but Susan could tell it was what Edmund needed as he hugged her back.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from outside the hall. The musicians stopped playing as the guests gasped and stopped dancing, looking around with confused and scared faces. Edmund and Susan drew apart and immediately looked to their siblings. Peter and Helena had stopped dancing and Peter was headed to the door. Lucy and Jay had also stopped dancing and the pair both had daggers in their hands, goodness knows where they'd been hiding them. Before Peter could reach the doors they were thrown open and a faun stumbled in closely followed by two guards. As the faun collapsed, Lucy ran over to him, her cordial in her hand. Susan and Edmund hurried over as Lucy let a drop of healing cordial fall into the faun's mouth. "Who is he?" Susan whispered to her brothers.

"He was a member of one of the scouting parties." Peter replied, a hint of fear in his voice. "Which one?" Edmund demanded. "The one I sent to the White Witch's castle" Peter whispered back, aware of the large audience they had. Edmund's face paled and Susan's face became a picture of worry. "He's coming to!" cried Lucy, who was on the floor with the faun's head in her lap, Jay kneeling next to her. As the faun came to he looked around frantically but was held back by Jay and Lucy, "You need to lie back, your injuries were extensive. How did you get them?" Jay said calmly, so as not to panic the faun. The faun did not reply but as soon as he laid eyes on Peter he spoke. "Your majesty! I come from the White Witch's castle!" Peter held his breath. "I bring news of the threat that the Great Aslan warned you about." The entire hall went silent in an instant. "She is coming and she is coming soon! Her troops are already marching!"

"She?" Edmund blurted out shrugging Susan's hand off his shoulder. "Who do you mean? Who is she?" he demanded. The faun looked at him, fear in his eyes and said, with a trembling voice. "The daughter of the White Witch." At these words all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Past Returns

Chapter Six - The Past Returns

Peter, Susan and Edmund were stood outside the door to the castle infirmary, waiting for the nurses to check on the faun's health. Peter stood stock still with a frown taking over his whole face, deep in thought. Susan was the picture of worry as she watched her younger brother pace to and fro across the corridor. He had recently taken to strapping a bottle of water to his belt, as he couldn't conjure his element out of thin air like Susan could, and this bottle was currently shaking violently, highlighting his nerves. The doors opened and one of the nurses stepped out. The three siblings tensed as she began to speak. "He is awake, but weak. He needs rest but he is requesting to talk to you, Your Majesties."

"Thank you", Peter replied. The nurse curtseyed and held open the door for the kings and queen. Edmund was the first one through, with Susan not far behind him and Peter following. They approached the bed the faun was in with slow, nervous steps. The faun, seeing them, sat up in his bed. "Your Majesties," he began with a feeble voice, "I am sorry for the way I revealed my news but I felt that action must be taken immediately-" Edmund cut him off, "What do you know of the White Witch?" he demanded. "Ed!" Susan chided, placing an arm on his, Edmund glared but did not pull away from his sister. "Apologies for my brother, your news has troubled us all." Peter said to the faun. "Why don't you start with what you found at the castle and where the rest of your team is." The faun nodded and began. "My name is Frears, I was a member of the team sent to investigate the White Witches castle, I am the only surviving member of the team." At this, Susan took a sharp breath, Frears continued. "When we arrived at the castle it was clear it was inhabited by someone, there were many giants, red dwarfs and ogres surrounding the borders. We decided that one of us should sneak into the castle to try and get information and Hunter, the fox, was sent in due to his stealth. He snuck into the main throne room where he saw a young woman sitting on the throne with… Aslan before her…" He looked at the faces of the three monarchs, they stood still, listening intently to his every word. Their faces showed little emotion but each one felt fear building up in their stomachs. Peter nodded at Frears, a sign to keep talking and Frears obeyed "Hunter managed to over hear the conversation, Aslan mentioned the girl's mother, how she was powerful but not of this land, he also used her name, Lena. The girl, Lena, she has magic, she used it to put Aslan into a sleep but it was clear that the amount of strength needed to do this greatly weakened her. It was at this point that Hunter was spotted, he ran and managed to reach us and told us everything. It wasn't long however before we were found, the rest of the team sacrificed themselves so that I might escape and deliver the information to you, the enemy had no idea that I was even there. I was hiding, watching, as the guards captured them and then the girl Lena arrived and she told them that she was going to do a better job then her mother had and that her name would be known across the land and the White Witch would be replaced by a bigger evil, her daughter… and then… she killed all of them and I ran." As Frears got to the end of his story his voice began to wobble with fear and Edmund's face had paled. Peter was the first to speak "Thank you for the service you have done for Narnia Frears, you have risked everything to bring us vital information, Narnia is in your debt." Then he left the room, his siblings following. "Peter what does this mean?" Susan questioned, Peter exchanged a look with Edmund and beckoned over the nearest courtier, "Fetch the Captain of the guard, we're going to war."

Whilst Peter, Susan and Edmund had been hearing Frears' story, Lucy had been left to deal with the panicking guests of the ball. She stared out across the crowd at the faces filled with fear and confusion. Many of the guests were drenched in the remains of their drinks, which had all exploded as soon as Edmund had heard the White Witches' name. She strained to get her voice heard over the clamouring of the crowd but it was no use. She decided greater action was needed. With a deep breath, she called on the element of the earth and the room began to shake, she kept her power controlled, so as not to damage the room but to get the guests attention. Her plan worked as silence fell across the room and everyone turned to look at her. "I am sorry for that" Lucy began "but I needed your attention. I understand you are scared and frightened, we all are. We were under the impression that we would never need to fear anything to do with the White Witch again." Lucy paused, emotions and memories starting to churn inside her. She glanced to her left to see Jay watching her, as she looked at him he gave her a small smile that filled her with warmth and confidence. She turned back to the audience, "We need you to be strong at this time of need. We need you to believe in us and that we can protect our beautiful country, just as we have always done, just as we did 10 years ago. Believe in us, your kings and queens, just as we have always believed in you.' Lucy's voice was strong as it echoes throughout the hall and everyone in the room forgot that she was the youngest monarch, barely an adult. At that moment she was a queen, reassuring her people and each person, although still afraid, believed in every word she said. "If you wish to stay we will try to keep you updated, however, I suggest you take this time to be with your loved ones and help each other get through whatever awaits our country." With that Lucy strode out the ballroom, Jay following her closely. As soon as they were out of sight of the room Lucy, without warning, turned round and buried herself into Jay's arms. The sudden stop shocked him but he wasted no time in hugging her back fiercely, feeling slightly giddy as he did so. "I'm so worried Jay," Lucy whispered into his shoulder, "The White Witch nearly destroyed my family 10 years ago, I know Ed still has nightmares about what he went through. I don't want him to go through that again. If anything happens to him or Peter and Susan I could never forgive myself. It's why I started training. I felt useless last time, all I could do was heal the injured but it wasn't enough. I could have prevented deaths and injuries and I have to now. I have to protect my people and my siblings." Jay sighed but said nothing, merely comforting his friend in his arms. What she craved was a huge responsibility, one that no one should have to take on board but he knew he couldn't talk her out of her feelings. Lucy was stubborn and valiant. All he knew is that he would do anything in his power to help her. He couldn't let her shoulder all that responsibility.

After a few moments Lucy pulled herself together and let go of Jay, she smiled a small smile and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for being here for me, I should find my siblings and see what that poor faun has told them."

Jay nodded, "I better find my father," he replied and with a final hug the two friends went their separate ways.

Lucy met up with the rest of her siblings in the council room and they filled her in on the story that Frears had told them. Lucy's face, although at first showed her sympathy for the faun had become stubborn and determined as Peter explained they had no choice but to prepare for war. "We will need to gather our allies as fast as possible," Peter was saying, "however, we need to be open to negotiation, to go to war is the last thing we want, and we should be ready to talk to Lena to try and prevent a battle." Lucy and Susan nodded at this but Edmund frowned, "Peter are you mad?!" he exclaimed, angrily, "This is the White Witch's daughter we are talking about, she killed a whole scouting team with her own hands! She will be exactly like her mother, there won't be any mercy!" his three siblings looked at him in surprise, "Ed," Peter replied, "We have to try. If we go to war people will die, our people. How are we supposed to tell their families we did all we could to prevent their loved ones deaths without trying to prevent a battle in the first place?" Edmund said nothing but lowered his head in shame. A knock on the door came and three people entered, the Captain of the guard, followed by Jay and the ambassador for Archenland who had been at the celebrations earlier. "Ambassador, Captain, thank you for coming." Peter addressed them, "We have a situation which may lead to a battle, in which case we need to be prepared." For the next few hours the four kings and queens discussed battle plans and negotiation tactics. When the meeting came to an end everyone was exhausted. The ambassador left immediately to rally the Archenland troops and the Captain to go and prepare the Narnian ones. The four siblings and Jay left the council room, Lucy whispered something to Jay, to which he nodded and they said goodnight to Lucy's siblings and headed off in the direction of the training room. Edmund, distracted by his thoughts barely muttered a goodnight as he walked off to his room, Peter followed a concerned frown on his face. Susan watched her sister walking off with Jay, and called out for them to stop. "Lu! Can I have a word?" Lucy stopped and looked to Jay, "Go on, I'll meet you there." Jay nodded, gave her a quick hug and left the two sisters alone in the corridor. Lucy smiled to herself, blushing, as she watched Jay leave. "What was that about?" Susan questioned,

"What?" Lucy replied, as if coming out of a trance.

Susan smiled, "Nothing.'"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked her sister. At this Susan faltered, carefully choosing her next words. "Well… it's about… your training." At this Lucy frowned, "If your going to tell me I should stop you can forget it. You Peter and Ed will all be going out on that battlefield if it comes to that and I refuse to sit on the sidelines and play nurse. I can fight! I've shown you that already and-"

"Lucy I wasn't going to say anything of the sort" Susan interrupted.

"Oh", Lucy replied, looking slightly guilty, "sorry."

"It's me who should be sorry," Susan replied. At this Lucy frowned, puzzled. "Lu, I know that when we came to Narnia it must have been so hard to see me, Peter and Edmund all out on the battlefield and not being able to help. That's your nature, you're brave and kind and always want to help in anyway you can. When you started to ask to learn to fight. I should have stuck up for you against Peter. I should have let you, heck I could have even helped with your training… but… we were on our own and I fell into this role where I felt like, well like a mother. You were so young and we were all so excited by a new world, I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want to loose you and so that's why I agreed with Peter about your training. I didn't want you to have to grow up as fast as we did. And I'm sorry for that." Susan looked down at the floor avoided her sister's gaze, waiting for Lucy's response. When it came, it surprised her.

"You know," said Lucy, "the boys are great fighters but you, you were my role model the whole time I was learning to fight." At this Susan looked up, shocked. "Back in England, during the war, all the men went off to fight and the women, like Mum, were forced to stay at home but you, you went out and fought amongst the men, you were a true hero and I totally understand why you disagreed with me training but it's ok, you don't have to be sorry. You're my big sister, I love you but I also look up to you and your amazing skills. You inspired me to become the fighter I am." Susan smiled at her sister, thoroughly touched by the speech Lucy had made. She held out her arms "Come here," she said and Lucy accepted the hug with a wide grin on her face. Although a war might be coming, she was so glad that her siblings had accepted her for who she was she could think of nothing else in that one moment.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Oncoming Storm

Chapter Seven - The Oncoming Storm

 _Peter was surrounded by ice, he was freezing cold as he looked around wildly to try and figure out where he was. Although he had never been there he knew that where he stood was the White Witch's castle. He heard a cackle and turned to see a young woman, bearing a striking resemblance to his old enemy sitting on a throne of ice and looking at three bodies stretched out below her, the bodies of his siblings, stone cold and not breathing. "NO!" he yelled, he reached for his sword but it wasn't there so he summoned the winds, forcing all his power to attack the woman, whom he realised was Lena. He fought and fought but when the wind died down she was still sitting on her throne unharmed, cackling evilly. Suddenly the dream changed. He was on a battlefield, but he had been there before. In front of him he watched as the White Witch cut down his brother and with anger he surged forward but before his sword could meet her skin the dream changed once again. This time he saw Lucy, surrounded by darkness, crumpled to the floor, crying. Again the scene changed and he was back on the battlefield but this time he wasn't fighting, merely watching as an army approached him, led by Lena. He began to run at her, sounding the charge but before the two armies met he was floating out of his body up into the sky and as darkness surrounded him he heard a whisper, just a faint one but of a voice he would know anywhere, he struggled to hear as Aslan's voice whispered to him "she is coming…"_

Peter woke up with a sudden cry and an overwhelming force of power that caused the windows in his room to shatter and a gale to take over the entire room. Remembering what Helena had taught him, he took a deep breath and drew his power back into him reducing the winds. It was at this point he became aware of the sounds of havoc throughout the castle. Someone was banging on his door yelling his name, he could hear screams coming from down the corridor, he was sure he heard someone yell "FIRE!" and as he got out of bed his whole room began to shake. He pulled on a robe and staggered out of his room where various courtiers were outside the door. "Your Majesty!" one cried, "are you alright?! We heard the sound of forceful winds coming from your rooms but couldn't open the door."

"I'm fine," Peter replied quickly, "but what in Aslan's name is going on?" he demanded.

"It's your siblings Your Majesty, their powers are going crazy. No one can enter any of their rooms!" as Peter heard this the shaking became more intense and bits of dust began to fall from the ceiling, this was accompanied by a scream coming from Lucy's room. Peter, without thinking took off immediately to find more courtiers and Jay outside his sister's door. Jay was shaking the door handles, desperately trying to open the doors a look of sheer panic on his face. "Stand back" Peter instructed and with a whoosh of air, blew open Lucy's bedroom door. The scene before him was a mess. The whole room was violently shaking with bits of the ceiling crumbling down onto the floor, narrowly avoiding Lucy's bed.

"LUCY!" Jay cried out, surging forward.

"Stay back!" yelled Peter, "It's too dangerous!" Reluctantly, Jay did as he was told as Peter entered the room. Using the air around him he managed to create a shield so that he could avoid the flying debris. As he made his way across the room he called out "Lu! Lucy! It's only a dream! You have to wake up! Lucy!" He finally made it to the bed and began to shake his sister by the shoulders, trying to get her to wake up, all the while calling her name. Suddenly, and with a piercing scream, Lucy sat up, and as she did so the trees outside her window suddenly grew, the branches shooting through the windows, shattering them. Peter pulled his sister into a hug, creating a force field of air around them to avoid the flying glass and branches. Lucy shivered in his arms. "It's ok," he comforted her, "It's fine, you're ok now." More screams were heard, coming from the direction of Susan's room and Lucy drew back from the hug. "Peter what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "stay here." He hurried out the room and as he did so Jay ran in, hugging Lucy fiercely.

When Peter got to Susan's room the doors were surrounded by flames. "Su?!" he called through the burning doors, in the hope that she had woken up. "Peter?!" he heard her reply, a level of intense panic in her voice. "Pete I can't make it stop! The dream, it was awful! I can't…!"

"Susan calm down it's fine, I think we all had the same dream. But it's fine it wasn't real, you have to control your power."

"Ok" she said, her tone becoming determined. A few moments later the fire surrounding the doors disappeared and Susan came out of the room her eyes shining with tears but also fear and anger. "Where are Lucy and Edmund?" she asked.

"Lu's fine now she's in her room, Jay's there but they can't get through Ed's door to get into his room. All they can hear is running water."

"Let's go." Susan replied, marching towards her brother's room, with Peter close behind. When they arrived Lucy and Jay were standing outside the doors.

"We heard yelling," Lucy explained. She seemed to have recovered but was standing extremely close to Jay, as if his presence gave her comfort. "He stopped shouting just before you got here." Jay continued. Susan walked up to the doors and knocked,

"Ed? It's ok, we all had the same dream." There was no reply for a few moments, Peter was preparing to blow open the doors when Edmund's voice was heard, "Come in." Susan gently opened the doors to reveal Edmund sitting in the middle of his bed, soaking wet and looking as pale as a sheet, shivering in his night clothes. Susan rushed in, embracing him in a hug, followed by Lucy and Peter who sat on the bed next to Edmund, Lucy hugging him as well and Peter putting an arm around them all and they sat in silence, wordlessly comforting each other until morning.

The next day the four siblings once again gathered in the council room to discuss the events of the previous night. Although not all of them were showing it, each sibling was shaken from the visions they had seen in their dreams. Edmund had barely said a word, Lucy had been in the training room since breakfast, Susan had accidentally set herself on fire three times and Peter had yet to stop pacing. "It's been two weeks since Frears returned," he was saying as he strode from one end of the room to another, "None of the scouting eagles we sent out since then have returned, all our troops are prepared to move at any minute. The last of the Archenlanders have finally arrived and now all four of us have the same dream. It must mean something. It was Lucy's dream that started this whole thing, and that was definitely Aslan's voice…" He was stopped by Lucy who marched up to him, gripping his arms, forcing him to stop mid-pace. "Pete you have to calm down. Like you said, we are prepared for whatever will happen. The dream was probably just a warning, it's not like it's going to come true." Lucy told him, although she sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself as well as her big brother. Before he had a chance to reply a knock came at the door. "Come in!" he called. A courtier entered, "Your majesties," he bowed, "The scouting eagles have returned." The four kings and queens exchanged a look before Peter replied,

"Thank you, would you please gather, the Captains of the Narnian and Archenlandian guard and the Ambassador of Archenland and have them meet us in the war room." The courtier bowed again and hurried off to follow Peter's orders whilst the Pevensie's went to see what news awaited them.

After hearing the reports from the eagles, the four Pevensies were joined by the Captains of the Narnian and Archenlandian guard and the Ambassador of Archenland. "Your highnesses," the Ambassador began looking around the room at the tired, frustrated and tense faces of the Kings and Queens, "What is the news?"

"Our scouting eagles have returned" began Peter. "Lena is on the move with an army of not only her own troops of Calormen and Telmarines."

"Telmarines?!" exclaimed the Narnian captain, "In Narnia?!"

"It seems Lena has inherited her mother's magic," Susan replied.

"They were seen bringing supplies from their home country through a portal," Peter continued, "the army was last seen setting up camp just outside of Beruna, it appears Lena is trying to outdo her mother's legacy. They have also left a small group of forces protecting the castle the White Witch used to inhabit. This is presumably where they are keeping Aslan as he was not seen with Lena and her main troops." After this information was revealed the four monarchs and their advisors began to put a plan in action, organising battle plans and troops to march out the next day.

"So," Peter concluded at the end of the meeting, "the majority of the troops will head to Beruna to try and negotiate with Lena and, if that fails, protect Narnia. A smaller group will make their way to the castle to rescue Aslan and any other prisoners, as well as gather information about our enemy." Here, the Narnian captain spoke up, "If you please Your Majesty, I would like my son Jay to lead the smaller forces. This is what I have trained him for, he is ready."

Peter nodded, "Of course," he replied, "if you think he can handle it."

"He can," both Lucy and the Captain replied at the same time.

"Well then," Peter continued, "With our enhanced powers myself, Susan, Edmund and…" here he paused and turned to smile at his youngest sister who was no longer a child but a grown, strong woman, "Lucy will head up the troops at Beruna." Lucy, despite the seriousness of the situation could not help but give an enormous grin upon hearing this. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, and then faltered, "but I was wondering if I would be able to join the troops going to the castle instead." Peter frowned but before he could speak Lucy continued, "It seems unfair for them not to have an elemental with them, especially when Lena has access to magic herself, no doubt there will be enchantments protecting the castle and Aslan. The team will need an advantage." Throughout the meeting Edmund had mostly stayed quiet, contributing the occasional point to the plan. At this however, he stood up in protest. "Lucy no! I won't have you or any of our siblings near that place. It's too dangerous!"

"Ed!" Susan gently chided, but he ignored her, staring at Lucy's stubborn face as she crossed her arms clearly not agreeing with anything that he said. A look of surprise came over her face when Peter stepped between the two of them. "Edmund," he said sternly, "We have spent too long ignoring our sister and the power she has. I know the castle holds bad memories for you but what Lucy says makes sense, an elemental should go with the castle team and Lucy is the best choice. She has always had the strongest connection to Aslan." Edmund sat back down in his chair looking ashamed of himself, "Sorry Lu" he said, an air of defeat in his voice. His siblings looked at him with concern, but he waved his hand indicating them to continue the meeting. Peter turned back to the rest of the council, "Everyone get ready, tomorrow we march."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Journey to War

Chapter Eight - The Journey to War

Lucy was dressed in a mix of travel clothes and battle armour, a thick cloak covering her clothes and hiding the deadly swords strapped to her back. She was walking out of the castle doors to meet her siblings to say goodbye before each group would begin their journey. Hundreds of different emotions were fluttering in her stomach as she headed over to where her other three siblings were standing. She paused for a moment, watching the three of them getting ready to leave, conferring with the Captains to go over strategy and fastening weapons to their belts. She took a deep breath to calm herself and moved towards them with determination in her step, her head held high. As she joined them Peter waved at the courtiers and soldiers around them to move away and they all obeyed, aware that this was a precious moment for the four rulers. The four stared at each other for a moment, lost for words. It was Susan who broke the stillness first, stepping forward and hugging Lucy as hard as she could before stepping back again, her eyes shining with tears as she smiled at her younger sister who had grown up so much in the past years. Edmund came forward next and gripped Lucy's hands, "Promise me you'll be careful Lu, that place… it's…"

"I promise," Lucy replied firmly, "If you promise to do the same." Edmund nodded and gave her a quick hug. Finally Peter spoke, "Queen Lucy the Valiant, go forth and live up to your name the way I know you can, for Narnia and for Aslan."

Lucy looked back at him her eyes as serious as he had ever seen, "For Narnia and for Aslan," she replied and pulled him into a fierce hug, which Edmund and Susan soon joined. Eventually Lucy drew away from her siblings, "Stay safe, I will see you soon," she said, a determined tone to her voice, with one final smile as she turned and walker towards Jay and the rest of their small task force.

Jay had been watching the siblings say their goodbyes from afar. He knew how much Lucy would hate leaving them. She had a desire to protect them at all costs and he knew she would hate not being on the battlefield to protect them. However, Lucy had chosen to come to the White Witch's castle and that was what made her a truly valiant queen. She did what was best for her country, despite the pain it brought her. As she approached him he gave her a comforting smile and she reached for his hand. He gripped her hand tightly, "Time to go" he said.

"Right." She replied, shaking her head and standing tall as she looked around at their small group of soldiers. "Let's go" she said, with a strong voice as she mounted her horse, Cassia. The rest of the group, those who weren't centaurs, did the same as they headed away from Cair Paravel and into the woods, with Lucy leading them and Jay, as always, by her side.

The journey to the White Witch's castle would take two days. The first day and night were relatively quiet. Lucy seemed preoccupied with her thoughts and Jay did not want to interrupt them. He did not have siblings so could not imagine what she was going through. He only had her. On the second night he was lying in his tent, struggling to sleep. They had camped an hour away from the castle so that the journey tomorrow wouldn't be too tiring and they could save their strength for battle. Restless he decided to leave the tent, to go for a walk. As he headed out he noticed that the fire was still burning and went to investigate. When he rounded the corner to the clearing where the fire was he found Lucy out there by herself staring at the fire, making small pebbles fly around it. He walked over and sat down next to her silently staring at the flames as well.

"The fire reminded me of Susan, as the stream we can hear reminds me of Edmund and the rustling of the wind reminds me of Peter." Lucy murmured, leaning into Jay's side. He put an arm around her as she sighed. "They'll be fine Lu," he said "You, your family, you have a strength. I can see it when you fight, a fire in your eyes, a desire to protect the ones you love, it's what keeps you alive, it's what'll keep your siblings alive as well." Lucy had stopped playing with the pebbles and had turned to look at him. Jay, seemed not to have noticed as he continued, staring into the flames, "We have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, but you have to have trust in them and yourself. You are fierce and strong and powerful and you can do this. I trust you, I believe in you and your siblings do too. So if you want to save Aslan you have to have trust, in yourself, in them, in me. I will always have your back and I know that you will always have mine." At this point he turned to her and placed his hands on her arms "You've got this." he said, looking deep into her eyes. Lucy, who had been wearing a slightly confused expression, as if not sure how to feel during his speech, was shocked at the passion in his eyes. The fierceness in which he looked at her, the fierceness in which he believed in her.

"Jay… I…" Lucy faltered, unsure what to say. Feeling words were not enough, she pulled him into a hug, nestling her face in his shoulder. She felt safe in the arms of her best friend, felt as if at this moment they were just two ordinary people sharing a moment of friendship and love.

"You should get some rest" Jay whispered, "big day tomorrow." Lucy drew back and smiled. "You too, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." She turned and walked back to her tent, feeling Jay's eyes on her at every step. When she got to her tent she turned and waved at him. As she did so she felt a tug on her heart, a sudden urge she couldn't explain. Something stirred within her when she looked at him, something that made her heart jump. It was nothing, she told herself. Jay was her friend, her best friend, she couldn't ruin that.

Jay watched as Lucy stepped inside her tent with something also tugging on his heart, a longing. A longing, he told himself, for something he could never have.

The next morning, Lucy called their small troop together in the clearing. "Good morning everyone," she began, she was dressed in full battle gear, her swords strapped to her back, her healing cordial and dagger on her waist and various other knives and daggers hidden about her person. "This mission, whilst small, is vital. The White Witch's castle is holding Aslan prisoner. Aslan who inspires me, inspires us all. He has done so much, given up his life for us, we must now be prepared to sacrifice for him. The castle is a deadly battleground, we know so little about it. It is likely there are spells cast upon it and forces to protect it. However, we must have faith, we must believe in ourselves and we must trust each other." At this point Lucy's eyes found Jay's as she said "I trust every single one of you and I hope that you will trust me to lead you today and remember that we have even the earth on our side." She raised her arms and caused the rocks and roots of the clearing to make a circle around them, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" she cried and grinned when the troops yelled it back to her. As they prepped to set off Jay walked over "Great speech." he said, smiling.

"I had some good inspiration," she said, smiling back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always." she replied.

Miles away, Peter was finishing making a similar speech of his own to the main troops. "Remember," he called, "Although related, Lena is not her mother. Though they share a talent for magic, we must try to get through to her. We do not want a war but we must be prepared for one. We must have faith! In Aslan! In ourselves! For Narnia and for Aslan!" he yelled. The cry was repeated back by hundreds of voices. He looked at Susan and Edmund next to him, both with unreadable faces. "Let's get ready." he said.

"Do you think Lucy's ok?" Edmund asked, staring out at the troops in front of them.

"We must have faith that she is," Susan replied. "She is capable of protecting herself and her troops, we must do the same." The two boys nodded and began to make their final preparations. An hour later their army stood at the battlefield of Beruna. Facing them, an army bigger than they had thought possible. Lena's troops parted and she appeared. She was dressed entirely in black, her wand in her hand as if it were an extension of her arm. Her pale skin glittered in the sun. As she reached the front of her troops Edmund inhaled sharply, "That's her." Peter put a hand on his brother's arm and looked over to where the captain of the guard stood, "Hold the fort." he said. The captain nodded. Peter then proceeded to pick up an olive branch, hoping Lena would understand its significance, and he, Susan and Edmund walked to the middle of the field.

From the front of her troops Lena frowned, "Interesting" she muttered. She looked at the head of her army, a minotaur, "Wait here." the minotaur nodded. "Come, Aaron." she said, and she and the wolf walked to where the Pevensies stood waiting. "Let me guess," she said staring at the three of them, "Peter the Magnificent, Susan the Gentle and that makes you Edmund the Just," pointing at each of them in turn. Her gaze lingered for a moment on Edmund, there was something about him that reminded her of someone. She ignored it and focused back on Peter. "Only three, isn't there supposed to be another one? Lucy I believe? Where is she? Fallen off a cliff or something? It would be nice to only have to kill three of you." Beside Peter, Edmund clenched his fists.

"The whereabouts of our sister are none of your concern, she is too young to be in a war."

"Hmm pity, I was hoping to get all four of you in one, oh well." She paused, "What do you want then?"

"We want peace" Susan replied, a calm but cold edge to her voice. At this Lena laughed, a cold harsh laugh, next to her Aaron gave a toothy grin and licked his lips.

"We want to believe you are not your mother. We want to negotiate." As soon as Peter mention her mother Lena's laughing stopped and a furious expression took over her entire face.

"I am nothing like my mother." she spat, "I am more powerful than she ever was, I have captured Aslan and soon he will be dead, as will you be. That is more than she ever accomplished. You want to negotiate? Give me your country and maybe I'll let you live."

All three were startled at Lena's outbreak, but stood their ground. "We will never give Narnia up," Edmund hissed. Aaron inched forward and growled as Edmund put his hand to his sword.

"So be it" Lena replied and before they could do anything she and Aaron vanished, only to appear again back with her forces. Pointing her hand to the Narnians Lena let out a primal scream "ATTACK!"


	9. Chapter 9 - The Battle Begins

Chapter Nine - The Battle Begins

Peter, Susan and Edmund looked in horror at the army surging towards them and then snapped into action.

"SUSAN!" yelled Peter as Edmund sprinted back towards their troops, Susan took a deep breath, nodded and raised her arms, as she did so a large wall of fire appeared in front of Lena's army, who jerked to a halt stunned by the fire that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"GO!" Susan yelled to Peter, "I'll hold them for as long as I can." Peter began to run after Edmund as Susan forced all of her concentration on maintaining the wall of fire. Lena appeared at the center of the troops and her eyes narrowed in on Susan by herself in the middle of the field, her arms outstretched. "Well, well, well," she muttered, "this is a surprise, still, it will not stop me." She reached into her robes and withdrew her wand, it glinted in the sun as she held it above her head and began to mutter an incantation. As she did so, Susan began to feel a force working against her and noticed Lena's wand above her head. "I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!" she cried, praying Edmund and Peter could hear her. She didn't need to worry, the next second the Narnian troops began to rush past her, careful not to knock her down, with Peter and Edmund leading the charge. Susan breathed a sigh of relief. As the Narnian troops came closer and closer to Lena's army Susan let her grip over the fire slip away at the last minute, Lena feeling this, cried out and dissolved the fire with her wand and her army charged forward to meet the Narnian forces. The battlefield was alive with sound. The clashes of swords, the screaming of the injured, the yells of the soldiers. Susan's arrows were flying everywhere, with the occasional one having been set on fire by her powers. Edmund had created a tornado of water and was using it to keep his enemies at bay. Peter was using the air to increase his sword fighting, if his opponent dodged, he'd use the air to give them an extra push and knock them over, if he swung his sword he would bring some of the air with it, to make his deadly slices even more powerful. Lena stood at the back of the field watching the carnage, Aaron at her heels. Any Narnian that tried to attack her was fended off by her faithful wolf or bolt of magic from her wand. With the three monarchs focused on the battle, she was untouchable, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Meanwhile, Lucy's troops were outside the White Witch's castle preparing to enter. Lucy nodded at a small group who ran forward to engage the border patrol, distracting to allow the others to enter the castle unseen. Lucy used the plants surrounding them to disguise them and they went by unnoticed. As they entered the castle Lucy whispered to the group, "Split up, just like we decided, if you find Aslan or something of importance use the signal and we'll come and find you." The troops nodded and went their separate ways, with Lucy and Jay heading through the middle of a large empty room. Lucy was looking around with a puzzled look on her face when suddenly she stopped.

"Lucy?" Jay whispered, "What is it?"

"This room, I've been here before. It… it was where she kept the statues." Jay went slightly pale, everyone in the kingdom knew of what the White Witch used to do to her enemies and some knew those who had once been a statue but had been freed by Aslan. He took her hand, "Come on, we have to keep looking. The White Witch is gone and Lena is clearly not her mother, this room proves it." Lucy nodded and followed him to the end of the room. As they came to the exit they heard loud footsteps coming down the corridor, they hid behind the doorframe and saw a minotaur patrolling the corridor. As he past their hiding place Lucy nodded to Jay and they crept out of their hiding place and quietly snuck after the guard. Once they were closer, Lucy withdrew a dagger and Jay unsheathed his sword. Lucy ran forward and before the guard could turn sliced the back of his knee, bringing him down on one leg. Before the guard could reach his axe Lucy whirled round to face him, throwing two daggers, one at his other leg and the other at the arm reaching for his weapon. The minotaur fell to his knees and went to roar but Jay was on him, his sword to the creatures neck, his arm wrapped around its mouth to keep it silent. Lucy strode towards the creature, which looked up at her in confusion. "Queen Lucy the Valiant at your service," she said with an innocently sweet smile before withdrawing one of her short swords from her back and hitting the guard over the head with the end of it, knocking him out cold. "We make a good team." Jay said with a brief smile, "Haven't we always?" replied Lucy, returning the smile before continuing down the corridor. She came to a set of grand double doors, "I think this might be the throne room" she said to Jay as she pushed them open. Suddenly her whole world went black. "JAY?!" she yelled. There was no reply. She looked around hurriedly but everything around her was pitch black. She felt trapped, like she couldn't move. She reached to her waist for her dagger and cordial but they were gone, as were the short swords on her back. She couldn't breathe. She felt something pressing down on top of her. She tried to call up her magic, to conjure the trees, the rocks and earthquake, something, but nothing happened. She felt terrified. She wanted to fight it, but she couldn't fight what she couldn't see. "JAY!" she screamed her voice panicked and full of fear as she collapsed to the floor.

The minute Lucy and Jay stepped into the throne room Lena knew something was up. She had felt the pull in her magic as the border spells she had cast over the room took place. She frowned and withdrew her wand and sword and began to head into the carnage that was the battlefield. This fight would have to be shorter than she had wanted. She waded through the field discarding any Narnian that tried to approach her with a spell from her wand or a slash of her sword. Her eyes were on her prey, the three rulers at the center of it all. The siblings were a sight to behold. They stood side by side taking down anyone that got in their way. A cloud of magic surrounded them. Susan was throwing fireballs, lighting arrows, creating rings of fire around Narnians who were loosing their individual fight. Edmund looked as if he was dancing with water, leaping nimbly around the enemies, using his sword and element to fight multiple people at once. Peter was using the air to give him and his siblings a border against Lena's army, slowing the enemy down, whilst cutting down anyone who got too close. Lena grimaced at the three of them working together in perfect harmony. "Aaron" she snapped, the wolf in question took care of a Narnian fighter before turning to her. "I'm going to separate the siblings, make sure the younger two are preoccupied, I'm going for the High King." Aaron nodded and bounded into the mass of fighters. Lena summoned her magic and once again began to mutter. The clouds above the battlefield began to darken and before the Pevensie's realised what was happening, two lighting bolts threw Susan and Edmund far across the field away from Peter and each other. Both tried to get up but were immediately circled by members of Lena's army, keeping them busy and away from their brother. Peter's gaze narrowed in on Lena. Stretching out his arms he called the air to him and created a tunnel, scattering any fighter that got in the way and giving him a direct path to Lena. She smirked as he ran towards him and their swords met with a piercing clash.

Edmund and Susan watched with horror as their brother attacked the Witch's daughter, but they had their own problems to deal with. They were too far away to help and slowly being surrounded by their enemies. Susan, thinking fast, created a ring of fire and the fighters hissed and drew back as the flames expanded making the circle bigger. However, their fear didn't last for long and Susan's energy was low, decreasing the stability of her magic. The flames at a section of the circle dropped for a split second and a leopard leapt through, baring it's teeth at her. She grabbed an arrow and took him out before he came any closer. This gave her an idea. She notched another arrow and quickly made a dip in the fire in part of the circle and fired as fast as she could at her captors before bringing the wall of fire back up. She did this until there was an arrow in most of the enemies that had surrounded her, when she dropped the wall and charged back into the fray, desperately trying to reach either one of her brothers.

Edmund, who had also been surrounded, was in the middle of trying to fight all of them at once, which wasn't going well. He was attempting to make half a blockade behind him with water, whilst protecting himself from a few wolves with his shield, and fighting a Minotaur with his sword. Lena's army kept coming closer and closer, making the circle smaller and smaller until Edmund tripped and fell. The look on each of the enemy soldiers faces as they approached the king was one of excitement. Edmund stopped defending himself and drew all of his magic into himself before giving an almighty yell and water burst from him like a tidal wave, taking out his entire group of captors, who barely had time to scream in terror before engulfed in the wave. With no time to celebrate, Edmund grabbed his sword and started to fight his way towards Peter.

Peter was in a deadly dance with Lena, he was using every trick he had ever been taught. He was spinning, slicing, blocking with all his might, and using the air to his advantage at every move. Lena however, was matching his every strike. The constant use of his magic was also taking its toll on Peter, who found himself growing tired from the dance. Lena was an impressive force but he had noticed that she was not using her magic at all; in fact, she had barely used it during the battle. This puzzled him, surely if she had the power of her mother she would be using it to her full advantage. His thought process had distracted him and Lena caught him off-guard with a blow that threw his shield from his arm. This move threw Peter's balance and he found himself with no protection as he watched her sword about to come slicing down, he closed his eyes but instead of pain he heard a clang and opened them to find Edmund above him, with his sword against Lena's. With all his strength Edmund pushed his sword upwards, giving Peter some freedom to move and bringing him face to face with the daughter of the woman who still gave him nightmares. Lena stared at him with no emotion showing on her face at all when suddenly a look came into her eyes. A look of recognition as she remembered a boy with dark hair and green eyes from her dreams. "You" she whispered. Edmund scowled and whirled his sword around in attempt to deliver a deadly cut. She barely managed to block it in time and shook herself out of her daydream. Peter was now up and both boys attacked the woman with their swords at full force, pushing her backwards. A whooshing noise flew past their ears and an arrow headed right towards Lena, which she barely escaped and which indicated that Susan had joined the fight. Together the three siblings pushed Lena towards the edge of the battlefield until a blow from Edmund sent her sword crashing to the ground. Lena drew herself up and pushed all her energy into her wand, a streak of bright light heading towards the siblings. Each one threw up their hands and the light was met with streaks of fire air and water. The streak of light got lighter as the siblings drew closer to Lena until finally her energy was gone and the light disappeared leaving her on the floor with the three rulers staring down at her.

"Give it up Lena" said Peter, "the battle is lost." Lena looked up and saw her army, those who were left alive, fleeing. She began to cackle, putting surprised looks on the faces of the kings and queen.

"It is not lost yet." she smiled at them, "You thought you could distract me from my castle but magic protects it, I know you sent your people there but they won't leave alive!" She thrust her wand into the sky as she said this and disappeared in a flash of light as all three siblings uttered the same word,

"Lucy!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Trust

Chapter 10 - Trust

Lucy looked up as the darkness around her disappeared and saw that she was once again in the throne room. She looked around in confusion but Jay was nowhere to be seen. As she searched the room her eyes fell on three objects lying at the feet of the icy throne, she frowned and walked towards them to get a closer look. As she neared the throne, the objects became clearer and weren't objects at all, but bodies. Fear seeped through Lucy's entire body as she rushed towards them, only to discover the bodies of her siblings. Their skin covered in cuts and bruises from battle and completely pale. She screamed and reached for her cordial but it had disappeared from her waist. "No, no, no" she muttered as she reached for her siblings, shaking each of them in turn. "Wake up! WAKE UP. Susan, Ed, Peter!" she cried as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's no use," a voice called from the other end of the room, echoing around the walls, "They're dead." Lucy looked up from the bodies of her siblings to see Lena standing at the other end of the hall.

"You." she growled, "You killed them." Lena's only response was a predatory smile, that creeped across her face. Lucy stood and reached for her swords, only to realise she had none of her weapons on her. Stretching out her arms, she summoned all her energy and the ground began to shake as she sprinted towards Lena. As she got closer she leaped and went to punch her but the other woman blocked her blow. They began to engage in a furious fist-fight, whilst the room continued to shake.

As soon as they had entered the throne room the doors had slammed shut behind them. Jay spun round and tried to prize them open but they were locked tight. He opened his mouth to tell Lucy but he was interrupted by her yelling his name. He turned back towards her, to see her collapsing to the floor. He ran towards her, grabbing her arms. "Lucy?!" he yelled in fear. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was curled into a ball on the floor.

"Lucy. I'm here, I'm right here. What's the matter, why can't you hear me?! Lucy!" Suddenly she stood, her eyes open but glazed over, clearly not seeing him as she walked towards the throne at the front of the room. He watched as she took off at a run and began to scream her sibling's names. Then without warning her face changed as she stood and faced him. It was filled with anger and she began to sprint towards him as the room began shaking violently.

"Lucy?" he said, a slight tone of uncertainty in his voice. Before he could do anything she was leaping towards him arm outstretched, he just managed to block her at the last second. "Lu what are you doing?" he yelled, but she didn't respond, just kept attack him as the shaking became even more intense. Jay tried to protect himself as much as he could without hurting his friend whilst dodging the debris coming from the ceiling. From the door he could hear the Narnians banging, trying to enter the room, but Lena's spell held fast.

"Lucy!" he yelled between punches, "it's me, it's Jay!" for a moment she hesitated and the shaking decreased but before he could say more she began her attack again. "Lucy try to think! It's me! It's Jay! Come on, listen to me, please! Trust me! Don't we always have each other's backs?! We're a team!"

Lucy punched and kicked at Lena but she was barely getting any hits in. She growled in frustration. Why wasn't she fighting back? Suddenly she heard a voice, one she recognised, faintly calling her name. She paused for a second trying to listen but suddenly remembered whom she was fighting and resumed in her blows to Lena. The girl smiled a cold, unsympathetic smile at Lucy and began to speak. "You're pathetic," she whispered between punches, "You're not a queen, you don't deserve to be one, you're weak. Now that I've killed your siblings you have no one. You're alone in the world."

"NO!" cried Lucy as the trees outside the palace smashed through to windows to interlock above them. She felt Lena's words getting to her, she was alone, with no one left. As she began to think this, her punches decreased in power as the feeling of being alone hit her. However, as her hope began to decrease she heard the voice again. Whoever it was, was sending words of encouragement, and as she heard the words "We're a team!" she was shocked back into reality.

"I'm not alone," she muttered, "I have Jay." As she uttered these words the hallucination melted away to reveal the real throne room, debris everywhere, trees intertwined above her and Jay standing before her, breathing heavily and looking at her with a mix of fear, anticipation and worry on his face. Lucy spun round to where the dead bodies of her siblings had been to find nothing there.

"Lucy?" Jay's voice was a calming anchor as she realised it had all been an illusion. She turned back towards him and flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"For what?" Jay replied, confused.

"I was trapped in an illusion created by Lena, I saw my siblings dead and Lena laughing. It was your voice that pulled me out. The Lena in the illusion was telling me I was alone but as soon as I heard your voice I knew I wasn't. It was you who pulled me back to reality." Jay hearing this was speechless for a moment before replying, "Lucy, I… I have to tell you something-" he began, but before he could finish his sentence there was a flash of blinding white light and in the middle of the room appeared Lena, no longer an apparition.

"The fourth Pevensie," she snarled, Aaron growling at her side, "I should have known it was you who broke my spell." Lucy said nothing but withdrew her short swords from her back, her gaze narrowing in on Lena. Beside her Jay drew his own sword. The doors to the room burst open and Lena's guards rushed into the room, whilst the rest of the Narnian forces entered from the other end. There was a brief second of silence before the two groups charged at each other, Lucy heading straight for Lena.

Back on the battlefield Peter, Susan and Edmund looked in fear at the space where Lena had previously been.

"She's gone to the castle!" Edmund said, a distinct tone of fear in his voice, "Lucy has no idea she's coming. We have to get there!"

"The castle's miles away." Susan responded, clearly distressed as well, "It would take hours to get there on horseback."

"Well we have to do something!" Edmund yelled. Both siblings looked towards Peter who had yet to say a word. He looked up at his two siblings, both of whose powers were going slightly haywire, with sparks flying off Susan and water flying around Edmund's head.

"What if…" he began slowly, "what if we could use our powers and do what Lena did… teleport to the castle so we can help Lucy." Edmund and Susan stared at him, speechless. Peter turned round to the Captain, "Can you deal with the enemy troops?" the Captain nodded once and went to work, instructing the forces to take Lena's army as prisoners. Peter turned back to his siblings, "Remember what Helena taught us" he said "If we know our own strength and have faith we can control our powers to do whatever we want." With these words he closed his eyes breathed deeply and help up his hands, summoning the winds to do his biding. He rose up in a cloud of strong winds spinning faster and faster until suddenly he disappeared. Susan and Edmund stared in disbelief at the space where their brother had previously been and then at each other. Edmund, shrugged, "Worth a shot" he said and mimicked Peter's actions of closing his eyes and summoning his element and in a column of water he two disappeared, leaving Susan alone on the battlefield. With a determined frown she concentrated as hard as she could and within seconds she was gone in a bright coil of flame that shot up to the sky before disappearing.

The three eldest Pevensie siblings appeared in the throne room of the Witch's castle in columns of wind, water and fire to a scene of utter chaos. Lucy's small force was horribly outnumbered by Lena's castle guards, they spotted Jay through the crowd trying to take on 3 guards at once and barely holding his own. In the middle of it all was Lucy and Lena in a deadly dance. Lucy was using every technique she had ever been taught, she was battling Lena with her two short swords and was trying to disarm her so she wouldn't have the advantage of her wand. In the area surrounding them plants had begun to grow and were spreading across the thrown room taking out as many enemies as Lucy could focus on whilst fighting Lena. The other three rulers took a second to take everything in before snapping into action Susan shot a bolt of fire at two of the guards fighting Jay, taking them out as he overpowered the third. He looked up bewildered as he saw the three siblings and nodded at them. Lena's guards had also started to notice them and were on them in a second blocking them from getting to Lucy. Suddenly there was a cry from Lucy as Lena had managed to disarm her and was leaning over her poised to strike. Her siblings looked on in horror desperately trying to get to their sister but they were tired from their previous battle and the energy had used to transport themselves to the castle. A cry of "LUCY!" was heard from the other side of the room and they saw Jay dodging enemies as he headed to where Lena stood over the youngest queen. Before she could strike he had kicked her sword out of her hand and his own sword clashed with her wand. Lena had not seen him coming and was pushed back by his attack but this didn't last long. As if from nowhere Aaron leaped over Lena's shoulder and pounced on Jay, who let out a cry of pain. "NO!" cried Lucy terrified as Lena cackled but this turned into a scream of despair as an arrow flew across the room straight through Aaron's chest, causing him to collapse to the floor. Lucy used the distraction to her advantage, grabbed her dagger from her belt, sliced Lena's hand causing her to drop her wand, swept her legs under Lena's causing her to fall to the floor and leapt on top of her, dagger to Lena's neck. Before she could make the deadly strike, Lena opened up her palm and her wand flew back into her hand and before anyone could react a burst of energy came from Lena and everyone in the room, including her own guards, were thrown backwards and Lena stumbled towards the back entrance to the throne room and out of sight. The Pevensie's quickly recovered from the blast and began to get up, looking around at the unconscious bodies.

"Where's she gone?" Peter muttered, swinging his sword in an arc.

"I saw her run out the back, she looked weak, we have to catch her before she does more damage." Susan replied.

"Let's go." Edmund growled.

They went over to where Lucy was just sitting up, Peter offering an arm to help her up but before any of her siblings could say anything her eyes went to Jay lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"JAY!" she screamed, running towards him. She landed on her knees next to him cradling his head in her hands. "Go and find Lena" she said to her siblings barely looking up as she fumbled for her healing cordial.

"Lu…" Peter began, "GO!" she yelled. The three looked at each other, an unspoken agreement passing between them and headed out the room.

"Please, please, please," Lucy muttered under her breath as she uncapped the cordial and placed a drop in Jay's mouth, tears rolling down her face. She stared at the limp form of her best friend. "Jay!" she sobbed, grabbing his hands, "please wake up, come back to me please!" Her pleaded was cut short by the sudden coughing coming from her friend as his eyes slowly opened. "Jay?" she breathed, the words almost silent. He looked up at her and grinned, "Told you I had your back." he said, his words coming out as faint but still with a slight cheek to them. Lucy let out a light laugh and crushed him in a hug. "Ouch!" Jay cried out, his voice slightly muffled by Lucy's hair. She quickly withdrew, "Sorry." she replied, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Jay I… I don't know what I would do without you, I was so scared…" Suddenly she punched him in the arm. "OW!" he yelled. "What did you do that for?!"

"That was for being a stupid man and nearly getting yourself killed! And for scaring me!" Jay looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I just…. I couldn't picture my life without you and I thought Lena was going to kill you and I just, I don't know I stopped thinking straight."

"You idiot, you nearly died. Jay… you've always believed in me, you're my anchor and… I-" she stopped short and looked at him, a sense of realisation coming over her. "You what?" he asked. He got no reply she merely stared at him with slight shock and realisation, "Lu?" he said gently, "what is it?" She said nothing merely leaned towards him and place her palms on either side of his face. "What are you doing?" Jay whispered.

"Shut up," Lucy replied and kissed him. It took a second for Jay to realise what was happening but when he did he immediately relaxed and within moments was kissing her back. When they eventually broke apart there was silence for a moment before Jay, with one of his classic grins broke it, "About time." he said with a casual air. Lucy gave an enormous smile, coupled with a sigh of relief and gave him another hug. Jay hugged her back before looking around the room at the unconscious troops. "Not wanting to kill the moment…" he began, Lucy sat up to look at him, "but what happened, where's Lena and where are your siblings?" A frown took over Lucy's face, "Lena caused come kind of blast with her wand and ran out, Peter, Edmund and Su went after her."

Jay struggled to his feet, "You should go." he said.

"No!" Lucy replied, "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine, I'll stay here and keep an eye on this lot, if they start waking up before you get back I'll send a signal, I'm not in the best condition to fight Lena right now, but you should go." Lucy looked back at Jay with love in her eyes, how had she gone this long without realizing how she felt for him. "Thank you," she murmured, giving him a quick kiss, grabbing her short swords and heading out the room to find her siblings. It took a second for Jay to remember that he had a job to do before he had stopped grinning goofily.

Lena stumbled down the corridors of her mother's castle. The blast of magic that had aided her escape had greatly weakened her and her head was swimming. She could hear her mother's voice ringing loudly. _"Failure. Pathetic. Weak. Waste of space. Useless."_

"No!" Lena sobbed as she ran. Every place her mother had ever struck her burned. It was true she was a failure, defeated by a girl who was essentially a child. She would never prove her mother wrong. Suddenly a wall of fire appeared in front of her, she stopped just in time and spun round only to face the three elder Pevensie siblings, each one seemed to be glowing with power, their elements whipping around them. Peter and Edmund had their swords drawn and Lena went to reach for hers only to realise the stupid boy had caused her to drop it in the throne room. She growled and raised her wand at the three. "Give it up Lena" Peter said, ready to strike.

"Never!" she hissed and launched herself at the three. She was immediately thrown back by a wave of water generated by Edmund and then spun into the air by Peter's power before dropped to the floor. Susan had been concentrating on the wall of fire so was caught off-guard when Lena was up again in a flash and tackling her to the ground. Susan managed to kick her off but her attention had been drawn away from the wall of fire and it was brought down. Lena seeing her chance turned and attempted to run but was brought to the ground by Edmund grabbing her, spinning her round and pointing his sword to her neck. "Stop this!" he growled, his eyes flashing. As Lena stared at those eyes she seemed to falter, a dream flashing through her mind but she shook it off and sent a blast of light through her wand, blinding the three and she took off down the hall. As she was nearing the exit of the castle tree branches suddenly erupted from the ground blocking her path. "What?!" she yelled, but before she could take action the branches wrapped themselves around each of her arms, knocking her wand out of her hand and she was lifted up into the air. From the end of the corridor Lucy appeared her hands outstretched, a sly grin on her face. "Put me down!" Lena cried, struggling with all her might.

"Your pet tried to kill my boyfriend so I don't think I will." Lucy replied her eyes flashing with anger.

"Boyfriend?!" both Peter and Edmund muttered while looking at each other in horror. Susan simply rolled her eyes and the four of them headed towards where Lena was hanging from Lucy's trees.

"What if she does that magic blast thing again?" Edmund questioned as they stared up at the girl who was cursing them wildly.

"I don't think she can." Peter replied, casting his mind back to the battlefield. "I think using the magic weakens her, she was barely using it to fight, only using it as a last resort." Lena spat down at the four rulers,

"I don't need magic to kill you I'll do it with my bare hands! I'll do what my mother could never do. I'll kill you all, I'll-" She was cut off by an earsplitting roar from the end of the corridor as Aslan appeared and began walking towards them. "SILENCE!" The four kings and queens turned around with smiles and sighs of relief to see the lion unharmed. "Aslan," Peter said as the four of them kneeled. "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan replied. "You have done well. Lucy, kindly release Lena please."

"What?!" Cried Edmund. "Aslan, she captured you! Tried to kill us and take over Narnia! She's the White Witch's daughter!"

"Peace Son of Adam," came Aslan's reply, calm as ever. "Perhaps you will see things differently once I show you Lena's upbringing." He looked towards Lucy and nodded. Lucy smiled at him and brought Lena to the ground, although she wasn't sure it was the best idea she trusted Aslan completely. Aslan approached Lena, "You," she snarled but was too weak to move. Aslan said nothing but simply let out a large breath, allowing it to flow over her and the rest of the Pevensie siblings. Suddenly all five were viewing Lena's childhood memories, every moment her mother had ever struck her, yelled at her, insulted her, the time she had been locked in the dungeons. Hiding in the library with Aaron, terrified of her mother's anger. As the Pevensie's viewed these they began to understand Lena's anger and her desire to be better than her mother but none understood more then Edmund. As the memories faded the four kings and queens looked at the girl before, a look of fear and desperation on her face after seeing her childhood memories. She had given up, she was sure they were going to kill her. Edmund took a step towards her and she pulled away from him, looking for an escape route, she was sure this was it, Edmund had his hand on his sword hilt but to her surprise Edmund held out his hand. "Let us help you."


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Chapter 11 - Epilogue

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

As Lucy rounded the corner to the entrance of the training room she stopped to see her boyfriend already there, practicing sword strokes. She lent against the door and watched him, a smile on her face as she observed the fighting style she had come to know so well over the years. Without even turning round, Jay, whilst continuing his practice, Jay said "Are you just going to stand there admiring me or are we going to train?" Lucy stood straight, slightly startled that he had caught her staring at him.

"I wasn't admiring," she retorted, "I was observing. Your left swing needs more power." Whilst she was saying this she had begun to head towards Jay, who was standing still now, a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah?" he replied as she came closer and with one smooth pull grabbed her with his left arm and spun her round, bringing her into his chest, "Seems pretty powerful to me," he whispered and pulled her into a kiss. Lucy lent into the kiss her hands wrapping around his waist.

"First rule of battle?" she whispered in his ear as they drew slightly apart and before he could answer, the hand she had wrapped round his waist grabbed the hilt of his sword and as she spun out of his arms she pulled it out of the sheath and pointed it at him. "Don't get distracted." She grinned as Jay held up his arms in surrender, "I've taught you well, now are we going to spar or not?" Lucy handed him back his sword and drew her one ones from her back.

"You ready to loose?" she taunted,

"I think you're the one who needs prepare for a loss here." Jay retorted.

"You're forgetting, I have an advantage" Lucy smiled sweetly and the floor around Jay began to crack as vines grew up and wrapped themselves around Jay's legs.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he yelled as the vines continued to grow.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine, lets go." The vines disappeared back into the floor and within moments the two were sparring. At the end of the session they collapsed onto the training mats exhausted. Lucy groaned as she sat back up, "I can't believe I have to go to a meeting now I'm exhausted." Jay sat back up too, his hand resting on hers, "Is it about Lena?" Lucy nodded.

"She's been here for a month and hardly said a word, I know Aslan said that we should help her but he also said that he gave us these powers for a reason. The fact that we still have them makes me worry that danger is still out there. Lena was in the infirmary for two weeks after the battle and now she's closely guarded but she is still to let anyone get through to her." She sighed and leaned against Jay's side, it was a relief to get all her worries out in the open. Jay kissed the top of her head, "It'll be ok Lu. If anyone can get through to her its you and your siblings, the fact that you let her live and didn't even put her in the dungeons shows what kind of leaders you are. Brave, kind, smart."

"How is it you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Lucy asked, love in her eyes as she smiled at him. Jay said nothing, but replied with a quick kiss.

"I better go, otherwise I'm going to be late." she said, and with another parting kiss headed to the council room where she was meeting her siblings.

The rest of Lucy's siblings were already in the council room when she arrived.

"Hey Lu, where have you been?" Susan asked

"Just sparring with Jay," she replied a small smile on her face.

At this, Edmund snickered and Peter raised his eyebrows but with a stern look from Susan both stopped immediately and they gave their youngest sister a smile. Peter sighed, "Let's get to it then." The rest of his siblings joined him around the table. "It's been a month and Lena has yet to say anything to anyone, what are we going to do?" The table was silent for a moment as the four kings and queens pondered the question that had been weighing on their mind for the past month.

"Maybe a trial?" Susan suggested, "Aslan never said she shouldn't answer for her crimes, she killed people, we can't just let her go."

"That's a good idea Su," Peter replied a thoughtful look on his face.

"If we did do that," Lucy added, "we could give it another month before the actual trial as well, give her time to make her case? Dark magic effects people in ways we don't understand, maybe without her wand she'll be different."

Peter looked over towards his brother who had been silent so far, "Ed?"

"I think… it's a good idea. I also think that I would like to help her make her case."

"What?!" all three siblings yelled, shocked by Edmund's suggestion.

"Why?" Susan asked, looking at her brother with concern.

"I know she killed people Su, I know she's dangerous but honestly…. if I hadn't had you three to help me and save me from the White Witch, that could have been me. I wasn't with the White Witch for a long time but I'm still affected by her. She grew up with her, I can't imagine how awful that could have been for Lena and maybe if she'd had someone there she might have turned out differently."

All three siblings had stayed silent during his speech, they all knew what a terrible time Edmund had had when they first arrived to Narnia and how he still carried it with him, a silent agreement passed between them.

"Ok Ed, that sounds like a good idea." Peter said with a small nod to him, Edmund gave a weary smile back, "Thanks Pete."

An hour later, Edmund stood in front of the door to Lena's room preparing himself, going over on what to say to her. His siblings had let him tell her the news about the trial and he had no idea how she was going to react. Taking a deep breath he nodded to the guards and the opened the doors to the room she was being held in. When he walked in she was lying fully clothed on top of the bed staring at the ceiling. Edmund cleared his throat, "Um, Lena?" at the sound of his voice she sat up, her piercing blue eyes staring at him with no sign of emotion.

"We had a meeting today, about you and what to do with you," he looked up at Lena but she simply just kept staring at him. He cleared his throat, "So we decided that we're going to set up a trial in about a months time, which gives you time to work on making your case." At this Lena's expression changed into a slight frown, one of confusion. She had attacked these people, why were they giving her a chance at all. She had expected Edmund to leave after he had made this announcement to her but he was still there, looking at her in a way that made her even more confused. He wasn't looking at her with hate but with empathy. She raised an eyebrow at him as if to question why he was still there. Edmund noticed the change in emotion and seemed to come back to reality.

"Ah, yes, one more thing." he paused for a moment, unsure on how to phrase the next piece of news. "Look," he began, "I don't know if you know this but, well, I was a prisoner once in your mother's castle… and… well… she hurt me and if it weren't for my siblings I would probably had suffered a lot more abuse from her hand than I did." Lena's face had become cold and emotionless once again but Edmund didn't let it stop him. "I know that she was cruel to you and that you had no one to save you from her… rage, so… I want to help you." At this Edmund had really caught Lena off guard her face was a picture of shock as she stared at the man who's kingdom she had tried to take. "I want to help you because I know what affect she can have on people and I know what the pull of dark magic feels like, so you don't need to say anything but that's my decision"' he waited for a moment and when Lena didn't say anything he turned and headed towards the doors when suddenly, a voice stopped him.

"Ok," said Lena, swinging her legs off the bed and walking up to face him, "I'm in."

 **So that's it for now! I'm already working on a sequel but for now thanks to everyone who's followed the story and a huge thanks to my amazingly talented and supportive Beta who's emails are the best part of my day.**


End file.
